Love's Lies
by Danieee
Summary: When a new girl meets this boy with grey eyes and platinum blonde hair at a Muggle bar one night, could they become friends, or even more? What happens when the Dark Lord interferes after a secret escapes? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright a new story! A New Story for a new PenName. Haha the PenName is from a song, I'll give the person who figures it out a virtual cookie if someone finds out from what song and by who. Lol. Okay So The main Character here is Danielle Porter/Potter.**

**Yes I know I use the name Danielle, A LOT.**

**  
She has superpowers but doesn't use them unless it's needed. Other people in here have superpowers also, but you'll find that out in later chapters. **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and one character. I do not own the other Books/Anime/Movies I hint in this story either. They belong to their respected owners.**

**Thanks and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Love's Lies**

Chapter one

Draco Malfoy sat in the bar located in London's strip. His Mother and Father had a mission for the dark lord. He sighed, it was only him and his house elf at Malfoy Manor for two days. So he figured why not go out to a bar to drink some butter beer?

Danielle Porter was finally finished with her potions term paper for next year. Ms. Grady was harsh, she wasn't going to allow Danielle to go on the exchange program if she didn't do side work. It had taken her most of her summer Holidays but finally she was done with everything she had to do.

She decided to walk around London's strip. She had never been to England before so this was a new experience. She found a bar which looked pretty calm so she decided to go in there. So she entered the bar sitting in the corner listening to the music which was playing. She took out her journal and wrote about her day. She didn't think about drinking for the first time, she was just 16 after all.

"'cuse me." A man got Danielle's attention.

"Yes?" Danielle asked closing her journal.

"Are you an angel?" he hiccupped. "'Cause I thinks ima in heaven."

"Please go away." Danielle asked the man nicely.

"Why shoulds I?" the man asked.

"Because you're making an idiot out of yourself." She snapped at him getting up, "I'll just leave." She was about to walk away when the man grabbed her arm.

"I'm gonna teach yah some manners." Danielle could smell his hot intoxicated breath.

"Get your hands off of me you stupid Muggle!" Danielle snapped pretty loudly.

Draco turned his seat to the sound of the word Muggle. He saw a girl about 5'10, slim figure, black hair with light blue bangs and tips. Her eyes were emerald green. She was screaming at the man who looked he was in his early 20's.

Draco walked over to the girl and man, "sorry I'm late." He said.

"Dear could you help me?" Danielle asked playing along.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girl!" Draco snapped pulling Danielle closer to him and making the drunken man let go of her. The man stormed away angrily and Danielle sat back down. Draco joined her.

"Thanks, that moron was pissing me off." Danielle smiled at the tall blonde with grey eyes.

"It was no problem." He smiled back.

"I mean I thought British men were supposed to be charming and gentlemen." She rolled her eyes.

"Well Muggles usually aren't." Draco replied.

"How'd…" Danielle was confused.

"You said Muggle pretty loudly." Draco answered.

"Ah Damn, I didn't even realize I said that." She placed her face in her palms. She was really embarrassed.

"It's okay not many people heard you," he said, "So you're American." He smirked.

"Yeah I'm American." She said looking at him, "that obvious?"

"Your accent." He laughed slightly.

"Figures, when I'm calm my accent is American but for some odd reason when I'm really pissed off I get an English accent." She laughed.

"So why so far away from the States?" he asked her.

"Well I didn't really like the States, I like the Kingdom better." They both laughed. "Well to be honest I'm on an exchange program from Spencer." She smiled.

"Oh is that so?" He smiled. "Well from all the Americans I've known personally I think you're the coolest one."

"You probably don't know many Americans huh?" She giggled a bit.

"Okay no… You're the third one I think…" He said wondering.

"Oh great I'm the best out of three…" She rolled her eyes but was kidding. "Uh… Oh man I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Danielle Porter." She smiled.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He smiled back.

"So your name is Malfoy?" She asked.

"That's my last name. Here in-"

"So it's like Japan?" She asked interrupting him. "Like you say your last name first then your first?" She asked.

"You don't have to say your last name first, I just like to repeat my last name." Danielle laughed softly.

"Egotistical aren't you?" She asked being somewhat serious.

"A little." He said. "You want to get out of this Muggle bar?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure…" she said getting up. She grabbed her messenger bag and waited for him to get up.

Draco got up and held Danielle's hand. Danielle must have blushed a bit because Draco started to smirk. He led her to this Wizard club where they could eat.

"This place is, well bangin…" Danielle laughed not believing she had just said that. _I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't said around all the damn time._

"Bangin?" He asked her.

"Awesome?" She said and he nodded.

"I don't understand some American slang sorry." They started to laugh again.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy I see you actually got a date today." The host said to Draco which got Danielle to snicker a bit.

"She's not my date she's my friend." Draco snapped.

"A very cute friend…" The man smiled at Danielle and touched her cheek a little.

"Uh…" Danielle was feeling a little unease. "Table for two please." She said quickly and they got seated by the dance floor. They started to look at the menus.

"Sorry about him." Draco said softly, "He's a friend of my dad's."

"It's alright, kinda creepy but it's alright." Danielle laughed. She looked at the menu and she found Ramen. "RAMEN!" She screamed loudly.

"Wow… you can scream pretty loud huh?" Draco asked.

"That better not be a perverted comment." She said simply Draco laughed shaking his head. "Ramen is my favorite." She laughed. "I spent time in Japan about you know 2 years." She smiled.

"When?" He asked.

"When I was 11." She said.

"Shouldn't you have been in Spencer?" He asked.

"Uh well I got taught by friend Remus Lupin." She said softly.

"Professor Lupin?" He asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going to work at Hogwarts for my third year when I finally went to Spenser." She smiled. "My Muggle parents didn't want me to go."

"You're a Muggle born?" Draco snapped.

"Oh you're one of those racy people huh? Well no they're my foster parents. They called me a freak and everything so one day I packed up my laptop, some of my clothes and moved in with my friend Monica Simms." She smiled.

"Oh I see." He said. "Do you know what your blood history is?"

"Does it matter, All I know is my real parent's died when I was around one." She said.

"I guess it doesn't." Draco said softly because he knew he had made a fool of himself with all the Muggle born conversation.

"Hhm…" She said wondering what to eat. " I guess I can try the grill chicken…" She said softly.

"Okay it's good I suppose, only tried it once." Draco said.

"Okay." Danielle said smiling. "So what are you getting?" She asked.

"The steak." He said. She nodded. "So what's your best subject?" He asked.

"Transfiguration and Potions. I actually have my Potions term paper I have to give to Ms. Grady." She took it out of her Messenger bag and handed it to him. He started to read it over.

"Wow this is like a professional wrote it. So much better then Granger can do." He smirked.

"I was called the smartest witch of my time in Spencer but that was mocking because I was a nerd." She frowned. "Damn whores." She said. "Jealous because I got straight O's while they got P's and T's."

"I don't think they were only jealous of your smart Danielle." He said.

"Yeah well what else could they possibly be jealous of?" She said wondering. _They didn't know I had super powers until that death eater attacked. _She thought slightly in her head.

"Well I don't know if this has to do with most English girls being ugly but you're really beautiful." Danielle chuckled a bit.

"Yeah okay." She said as the waitress came over.

"OH hello Draco." The girl said and Draco let out a groan of displeasure.

"Pansy." He said coldly.

"Who are you?" She asked Danielle.

"I'm Danielle." She said.

"Aww that's cute Draco trying to make me jealous." She smirked at Danielle.

"Heh a dog could make you jealous." Danielle said softly.

"I don't like you Pansy get over yourself." Draco snapped. "Look Danielle lets go somewhere else." He said handing Danielle's term paper back. She nodded putting it back in her bag. They walked outside together.

"Well I suppose that's your fan girl?" Danielle asked and Draco laughed nodding.

"She's really annoying." He said.

"Well I guess I'll see you around?" She said softly. She took out a scrap piece of paper from her bag and wrote her cell phone number on it. "That's my cell number so, yeah you can call me." She smiled. "You know if you want need help with studying before school or something." She said making an excuse.

"Heh Okay I will…" He smirked. "I'll see you at school if we don't hang out before hand." He said.

"Yeah later." She smiled as they walked their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review and I'll put up chapter two! Seriously Review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay well here's chapter two. Sorta short. Thanks to the two people who reviewed! THANK YOU! Enjoy Chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Danielle sighed; she had been talking to Draco for the last two hours. "Well I don't really know you know. I don't think I'll end up in Slytherin." She said.

"Well I hope you do." He said.

"But what if I end up in Gryffindor?" She asked.

"Well then we'll have to keep our friendship a secret." He said.

"Why? Are you that self-conscious of your reputation?" She asked him.

"No…" Draco said lying. "I'm Slytherin's prince, I just can't not you know not be myself?"

"That made no sense whatsoever Draco." Danielle laughed. "Fine if you're that ashamed of our friendship…" She said.

"I'm not ashamed of our friendship Danielle!" He snapped at her. "It's just if my dad found out I was friends with a Gryffindor." He said.

"Save it okay, whatever, lets just drop the subject." She said quickly. "Families can be the worst peer pressure I understand." She said.

_Beep, Beep_

"Oh man I gotta go someone's on the other line, I'll talk to you later okay Draco?" She asked.

"I'll see you at school today when you get sorted." He said. "Hopefully in Slytherin." Danielle could feel his smirk.

"You're hilarious Draco, and stop smirking cause I know you are. I'll see you later." She said.

"Good bye." They both said at the same time hanging up the phone. Danielle picked up the other line.

"Hello?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle I've been trying to reach you for an hour. Are you all ready for Kings cross?" Remus said.

"Yeah I'm ready don't worry Lupin, I'm all ready. I was just talking to my friend on the phone." She laughed softly.

"It's okay I'll be there to pick you up in about 15 minutes. And please do not take your sweet time like you usually do. Just like your father when we were in school together always doing things the way he wanted to do it." Danielle laughed at this.

"Well I guess I'm more like my good old dad huh?" She laughed.

"You're smart or even smarter then your mum. And you do have her common sense." He said.

"Yeah I realized that." She said. "Well good bye Lupin I'll see you in a bit." She started to get ready really quickly, she was still in her pjs. Once someone was knocking at the door she was just putting her hair up in a pony tail and she answered the door quickly putting her Etnies on. "Hey." She said opening the door. "Draco! What are you doing here." She said quickly.

"I wanted to give you something before you left for kings cross." He said.

"Oi hurry up and give it to me Lupin should be here any minute." He handed her a box and hugged her. "Good bye Draco." She said laughing. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Okay bye." He said walking out of Danielle's apartment and then a few minutes Lupin came.

"Hello Lupin." Danielle smiled ready to go.

"Hello Danielle ready to go?" He asked and she nodded they went to Kings Cross and she was looking for a compartment. She found one that wasn't full. She opened the door.

"Uh excuse me may I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure." The girl with brown hair smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Danielle Porter." She smiled sitting down next to the kid with red hair.

"Harry Potter." The boy with black hair said.

"Ron Weasley." The red head said.

"Hermione Granger." The girl with brown hair said.

"So you're new?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah but I'm a 6th year. I'm the exchange student from Spencer." She smiled.

"Oh yeah we heard of you." Ron said. "That girl with the superpowers." Danielle's eyes widened.

"Ah damn it." She snapped. "Of course people have to know about my other things. I mean I used it once last year when a death eater attacked me and all of a sudden every one freakin knows." She rolled her eyes.

"And you killed that death eater." Harry said.

"It was an accident." She folded her arms. "He pissed me off too much. I lost control." She said.

"How can you loose control?" Hermione asked.

"When people attack innocent people like ones with out superpowers." She said simply. "I don't like when people get hurt because of me."

"Oh I know that feeling." Harry said.

"Yeah. Hero's tend to have those feelings." Danielle smiled, "not wanting anyone of your friends to get hurt, because if they do you're going to blame yourself and such." Harry looked at her shocked.

"Exactly someone gets it." He smiled.

"We'll I also think fighting evil is easier with friends by your side, well mostly for you Harry cause I only have a few friends." Danielle said.

"We're your friends." Ron said.

"Alright that's four… I have four friends at Hogwarts." She laughed softly. For the rest of the ride she talked getting to know the golden trio. They were really nice. She had totally forgotten about the gift Draco had gave her. She saw him while she was exiting the train.

"Danielle did you open it?" Draco had asked her.

"Opened what?" She asked.

"The gift." He said getting slightly annoyed. "Jeez for someone who's smart you sure are slow." He laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Danielle laughed. "I am not Slow I just forgot damn… I'll see you at Hogwarts." She smiled walking the other way. She stood outside with the first years. She opened Draco's gift. It was an emerald green pendent in shape of a cloud. She put it on her neck and read the note.

Even if you're a Gryffindor You are the best friend I could have asked for…

Draco.

"Aww." She smiled. "I'm so hugging him." She laughed softly.

"Hey are you 16?" This boy asked Danielle, she turned and to see a really cute boy with black hair.

"Uh yeah I'm 16, you must be my age I suppose." He nodded.

"I'm Tom Rindle." He smiled shaking Danielle's hand.

"Danielle Porter." She smiled. "You're new right?"

"Well obviously." He laughed. "My dad is finally allowing me to go to Hogwarts." He laughed.

"Yeah I'm on an exchange program." She smiled. "I can totally relate to the whole dad finally allowing you to go thing, sorta… See my foster parents who were muggles wouldn't allow me to go to Spencer, so I just left and went to Spencer." She laughed.

"Yeah but I like your spirit wanting to learn magic no matter what." He said.

"Yeah." She said. They both walked in and were the last ones to be sorter.

"Danielle Porter." Danielle was called before Tom. She sat on the stool and that hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said and she looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco clapping smiling at her.

"THANKS!" she screamed randomly but knowing it was for him Draco nodded.

She sat with Ron and the rest of the trio.

"Thomas Rindle." McGonagall called for him and he sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" The hat screamed and he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the end.

**A/N: Tom Rindle? Hhm... Haha Well If someone reviews I'll update. Feedback is welcomed, and is hoped for!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, here's Chapter three as promised. IF I promised, if I didn't Oh well here's Chapter Three. Happy Reading!

Chapter three

Danielle fell asleep quickly last night. She was just super tired. She walked to potions just to get pulled away by Harry who started to pull her somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" She asked him quickly.

"Dumbledore's office." He answered. They walked and finally got to his office. Harry said the password and they walked in.

"Ah yes Hello Danielle." The old wizard said.

"Hello Professor." She replied smiling.

"I've called you two here for a reason. And this is it. You two are related." He said.

"Cool, I'm related to the boy who lived." Danielle smiled.

"You two are twins." He said.

"Oh that's brilliant." Danielle smiled. "No wonder I get a British accent when I'm angry." She chuckled softly.

"You mustn't tell anyone." Dumbledore said.

"Hey I won't, will you?" She asked Harry.

"No." He said smiling. "Not even Ron and Hermione."

"Chea yeah let's go bro." Danielle smiled and the both headed to Potions.

"Yeah I can't believe it I mean you know it's all chimerical if you think about it." Harry laughed walking into Potions with Danielle by his side.

"Totally I mean wow, you actually know what Chimerical means." Danielle laughed.

"Hey I can be as smart as you, you do realize that." Harry laughed.

Draco clenched his fist. He was getting a bit jealous. "Hey Potter." He snapped.

"What Malfoy." Harry snapped at him.

"Having fun?" He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Harry snapped back.

"I mean this is the first time a girl has given you the time of day isn't it?" He laughed.

Danielle shot him a look that said back off. "Whatever." Draco said getting back to work. She sat down next to Tom.

"Hey Tom." Danielle smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back. "So how good are you in Potions?" He asked.

"Eh I'm alright." She replied. She sighed she wondered why Draco said that to her brother.

"I think you're brilliant at Potions, you did get first prize in America right?" Danielle was a little confused why Tom knew that about her.

"Well yeah but that's nothing right. I mean American's are stupid. Which I'm calling myself stupid but yeah." She laughed.

"I don't think you're stupid." He's hand wondered over to her hand. Danielle tensed up it was all so sudden. She pulled her hand away.

"O-Okay." She said softly feeling at unease. "So tell me more about yourself." She said changing the subject.

"Well my mother died when I was about two. My father then took care of me." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Danielle said.

"My mother wasn't strong. She died of a rogue Death eater attack." Danielle started to think.

"Death eaters?" She asked.

"Yeah, ones who thought Voldemort wasn't dead." He said.

"Oh I understand." She said. She was one when Voldemort killed her parents. Class started.

"So yeah when I was 11 I went to Japan and learned some things." Danielle said continuing the conversation once her and Tom were done with their work.

"Japan? Wow." He said. "So do you know how to speak Japanese?" He asked.

"Hai." She smiled. "I learned it and now I speak it fluently." She smiled. "So yeah what about you where did you go to school?" She asked.

"Uh I was taught by my father's friends until my father came back from a long business trip when I was in my fourth year. But it was close to the Holidays so… He started to teach me last year."

"Oh." She said starting to draw.

"Hey Porter…" It was Malfoy.

"Yeah Malfoy…?" Danielle asked.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She smiled. "Thanks, it was so thoughtful I'm surprised you actually listened to my stories." She laughed.

"Who wouldn't listen to them?" He replied, "They were really exciting made me feel like I was in your place." He laughed. "But a boy."

"You're a moron." Danielle snorted. "Ah damn." They both started to laugh.

"You just snorted." Draco laughed.

"Well it tends to happen, damn shut up!" She laughed.

"Exciting stories?" Tom asked.

"Oh yeah… About my time in Japan." Danielle smiled.

"Oh do tell." Tom said.

"Uh sure…" The bell rang and Danielle let a sigh of relief. She walked out of the room and headed for Transfiguration. She felt someone hug her from behind it was Draco. "Draco." Danielle laughed getting out of his reach.

"So you loved it." He smiled.

"Yeah it's awesome I never take it off now." She smiled.

"Hey Danielle." It was Harry.

"Hey dude." She acknowledged him. "So yeah It's brilliant." Danielle said hugging Draco.

"I thought you would like it." He smiled. "Anyway… why are you still here Potter?" He asked Danielle's brother.

"I'm waiting for my si- friend." He said.

"Well take a picture." Malfoy replied.

"Draco cut it out. Harry's my friend too." Danielle snapped at him.

"But you like me more." He said.

"In some ways yes." She smiled. "I mean you're my best friend." She said and Draco smiled kissing her softly on her cheek. Danielle turned bright red.

"I gotta go, I'll see you in Care for Magical Creatures." He said.

"Y-Yeah…" Danielle stuttered holding her cheek.

"Danielle." Harry said. "That's my rival."

"So?" Danielle said simply. "He's the one who helped me in the bar."

"That was Malfoy?" He looked at his sister. "He gave you that necklace?" He asked and Danielle nodded. "Maybe Malfoy isn't that bad." He smiled. Tom stopped himself from walking to Danielle.

"You're so understanding bro." She smiled.

_Bro? _Tom thought… He smirked to himself. _She's a Potter, Dad will love to hear this._

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun Who is Tom's father. GASP! One review and I'll put up chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter Four. I'm going to put up chapter Five also because this one is super short and i can't stand when my chapters are short meaning less than 500 words.**

**Chapter four**

Tom was sitting at his dark manor waiting for his dad. It was late in the night the only chance he could go home.

"Son you've got information for me already?" Voldemort said entering his home.

"Yes Father I do." Tom said. "Remember that Danielle Porter we sent Nott to capture?" He asked.

"Yes I do, he was killed by her." Voldemort replied.

"Well she's Harry Potter's twin sister." Tom smirked. Voldemort had a devilish smile on his face.

"Is that so..?" He laughed evilly. "Well I think I got a mission for you son."

"I'm ready Father." Tom smiled.

"Get close to Potter, make sure she's unaware that you know. Gain her trust." Voldemort told his son.

"What if she catches on?"

"Why even ask? Just don't allow it to happen." Voldemort snapped.

"What about Malfoy?" He asked. "They like each other Father, what am I supposed to do about Malfoy?" He asked.

"LUCIUS!" Voldemort screamed. Lucius came into the room.

"Yes Master?" Lucius asked.

"I need you to write to your son, tell him that Danielle Porter, is Danielle Potter and if he continues to get close to her I will kill you and your family."

"My lord you can't be serious."

"That is a command and a threat Malfoy." Voldemort replied.

"As you wish my lord." Malfoy said going to the other room and writing to his son.

**A/N:  
You don't have to Review for this chapter but if you really want to go ahead... Hehe, it's much appreciated. You know you should always Review stories, it makes a writter feel happy, and makes them feel like their work is good. Ah I'm just pointing that out because well that's how everyone here on is like isn't it? All the writters? Sorry for the Rant, I just believe it's the truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter Five. It's also somewhat short but not that much far from 500 words. So you'll have to Review for Chapter Six.**

**Chapter five**

Draco woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at his window. He groaned waking up, and opening the window for the owl. The owl dropped a letter in his hands. He opened it and read it.

**Son, Danielle Porter is Danielle Potter. The Dark Lord has commanded me on writing you this. If you continue to get close to her Voldemort will kill you and your mom and I. **

**Your Father. **

"WHAT?!" Draco screamed. "No…" he said. "God damn it." He said kicking the wall.

"Malfoy go back to sleep!" His schoolmates snapped trying to go back to sleep.

"Piss off." He replied getting ready. "How did they know…? Hhmp you would think…" He looked at Tom's bed it had no one in it. "You would use a charm or something to show you're still in bed." He smirked. He sat down in the common room wondering what to do.

He really liked Danielle; even if she is a Potter it would make sense. She told Him to back off whenever he would bother her brother Harry.

"Tom." Draco said hearing him come back into the common room.

"Malfoy." Tom sneered.

"Feel big and bad don't you?" Draco said calmly, but was mocking Tom at the same time.

"Heh of course my father is Voldemort after all." He laughed evilly. "What's wrong Malfoy can't fall asleep because you love someone you can't?"

"Shut up!" Malfoy snapped. "You obviously like her too." He stood up.

"Heh, she's pretty attractive I'll give her that, but she's playdoh' in my hand." He laughed evil.

"Shallow aren't you, you have no idea what her personality is like." Malfoy snapped.

"I would back off if I were you, you don't want to loose your life… And your families for that matter." He smirked.

"I'll back off.." Malfoy said not liking to say it but he had to.

"Very good, very good choice Malfoy. You're not as dumb as you look." Malfoy clenched his fist.

"Remember this Riddle, Danielle's strong, if she finds out who you really are she'll kill you." He snapped walking back to his bed.

"She won't know, She's really dumb just like you." He said.

"Oh is that so? You saw how she reacted to you putting her hand on hers. She's uncomfortable around you." He snapped.

"She just doesn't know me, watch she'll be eating out of my hand in no time."

"Hhm Alright." Malfoy smirked knowing that won't ever happen.

**A/N:  
Alright well how was it? Was it somewhat alright? Okay well I'll update as soon as I get another Review, thanks to all the reviewers I've been getting, even though one is my friend I know personally. Thanks CCSW... **

**Thanks for everyone though! If it wasn't for the three I have I would you know be hopeless. Okay maybe not hopeless but I would think my writting wasn't very well written. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: anyway I didn't get any reviews at all, but since it is my birthday I decided to add chapter six.**

**Update: Sorry I put chapter three again. Haha, sorry. My mistake i did update it like last night at like midnight. **

Chapter six

"Hey Malfoy!" Danielle said as Malfoy just passed her by… "Draco!" She ran after him. "What's your problem?"

"Get away from me." He said walking away from her.

"What did I do?" Danielle asked softly. She sat down in the great hall for Lunch. She heard some guy singing 'Golden' by Fall Out Boy. She thought who ever was singing that was brilliant. She looked around and saw it was Tom.

"Oh wow…" Danielle said.

"Hey Danielle." Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy wont even talk to me… I don't know what I did." She said simply. "It's alright. He's just moody for some reason." She said holding her cheek. "What the hell did I do?" She snapped getting up sighing thinking of where she should go.

"I'm going to the black lake. I'll see you later Harry." She smiled walking outside. She sat close by the black lake right under the tree.

"Hey Porter." She heard someone call her name.

"Oh hey Tom." She smiled. Tom sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She said. _I can't trust just anybody_.

"You can trust me." He smiled.

"It's okay I just don't want to talk about it." _Did he just read my mind before? _

"Okay then." Tom said. "So I owled my father about you." He smiled. "He says you're just like my mum." He said Danielle's eyes narrowed.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?!" she snapped at him. "I AM NOT WEAK!" She snapped getting up. "Good bye." She said walking away. Tom was confused about what had just happened. He just stood there.

"Ah damn, I forgot I told her my mum was weak. Damn it." He said.

"Not so charming as you thought you were ay Riddle." Malfoy smirked turning visible.

"What are you doing being gay?" He said.

"Yeah I'm gay." He said with sarcasm. "I just like looking out across the black lake you moron." He snapped. "You shouldn't use gay as an adjective you moron."

"Who are you calling a moron, I could kill you." He snapped at Malfoy.

"Whatever you're not worth it." Draco said walking away from Riddle. He sighed. _Why does this have to happen to me?_

Tom searched for Danielle everywhere. _She must be in Gryffindor common room._ He thought.

Danielle sat looking closely at the fire. "What did I do?" She asked herself. "I gotta talk to him." She said getting up and walking to the great hall. She searched for Malfoy but found him no where. She sighed sitting at Gryffindor table. She placed her head down on the table, she couldn't help but feel like she did something wrong.

"Danielle…" It was Tom. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't tell you about the other things my mum had done." He said.

Danielle lifted up her head and looked at him. "Oh really?" Danielle said with an attitude. "Well let me tell you something Rindle I don't really care!" She snapped walking past him.

"Wait!" He said but Danielle didn't listen she sat in the transfiguration courtyard.

"Oh Draco." Danielle quickly turned to that name… Her heart dropped. He was making out with Pansy.

"W-what.." She said softly. Her eyes turned blue. She walked over to them both. "I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE YOU DRACO!" She screamed pushing them away. She held on to her necklace and ripped it off of her neck.

Draco was just smirking.

"Here, I hate it now." Danielle sneered dropping the necklace in his hand. "Good bye Malfoy." She said starting to cry she ran to Gryffindor Tower and to the girl's dorm. She cried into her pillow.

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if someone reviews then I'll put up chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I've been a little late with my chapter. Busy with school... Anyway, Here's Chapter Seven! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Danielle had finally stopped crying, it was midnight. She had been crying for hours. Hermione had tried to calm her before but it only worked for a few minutes because when Danielle closed her eyes she saw that image of Draco making out with Pansy Parkinson.

_Get yourself together Potter!_ She snapped at herself. _If mum and dad were alive they would be saying, 'I told you so.' I am a Gryffindor, a Potter, A Slytherin is not my type!_ Danielle screamed at herself mentally. _You're so damn stupid! Don't trust snakes like that. Draco in Greek means Serpent! What does Voldemort love? SNAKES AND SERPENTS! _

_You think I would know that! He seemed different; he seemed to like me for who I am! He didn't even bring up my superpowers, I did! So he didn't like me for my powers, he liked me for my personality. _Danielle contradicted herself.

_If that's true then why was he snogging Pansy? That girl who looks like a damn Pug, he was snogging her not you!_"YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!" She screamed at herself waking up most of the girls. "Sorry, woke up from a nightmare." She said lying. She walked down to the common room.

Danielle sat looking at the fire. "I'm so retarded." She said to herself. She walked out of the common room not caring if she would get caught by prefects. She went outside and walked to the black lake. She saw someone there already. She walked over to the figure and noticed it was Tom. He was crying. Of course it was fake, but Danielle didn't know that.

"Tom are you alright." Danielle said sitting next to him.

"Sometimes I think it was my fault my mum was killed." He said crying.

"Your fault? C'mon that's not true." She said. "You were two years old. What were you going to do distract the death eaters? Distract them by crying? Then you two would have died." She said.

"But I think Voldemort's death eaters were after me." He said.

"Everything happens for a reason, don't think it's your fault." She said. "Fate plays in with everyone's life." She said.

"That's not true." He said continuing to cry.

"Yes it is. You don't understand it do you? A lot of crap happens for a reason. I mean because the death eater attacked me last year, was the whole reason why I was asked to come here. If the death eater didn't attack I would probably still be in Spencer." She said recalling.

"So you're telling me, my mother died for a reason?" Tom said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, it has to be. Her life isn't in vain either I mean you're alive right?" She smiled looking into his eyes.

"I never thought about it that way." He smiled wiping his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled leaning back and watching the stars.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here trying to relax." She said. "I let my emotions get the best of me." She closed her eyes.

"Oh I understand, but it's good to release your emotions some times." He said.

"Yeah but I already did and now I'm trying to cope with them." She sighed opening her eyes again.

"Can I help in anyway?" He asked.

"I don't think I can trust anyone." She replied.

"I can trust you why can't you trust me?" he smiled sincerely.

"Well I guess I can trust you. Well I really thought I liked him, but he's just a prat." She wanted to grasp her necklace and remembered that she ripped it off of her neck and gave it to Malfoy. "Harry warned me about him. I should have listened." She said. She sat up.

"Everyone makes mistakes on trusting people." He said simply. "I know I have."

"No duh, I have about ten times." She laughed. "It's just pissing me off now because I thought Malfoy was different. I guess it just goes to show no matter how someone acts towards you, even if you think he or she is good they may be a whole different person." She sighed shaking her head slightly.

"You're really wise." Tom said. Danielle looked at him smiling.

"Thanks, no one called me wise before, other than Malfoy." She looked down at her lap.

"Forget about Malfoy, did you know his parents are both Death Eaters?"

"What?" A tear escaped her eye, "are you serious?" She said hushed. "I-I never knew."

"Looks like he was keeping things from you Danielle." Tom scooted closer to her. She was crying softly. "Don't cry." He said wiping her tears from her eyes. "Malfoy's a prat." He said.

"I know, thanks." She said grabbing his hand from her face, she held his hand. "You're really nice to me. I'm surprise you're a Slytherin." She smiled.

"Thanks…" He said grabbing her other hand. She smiled.

_Don't trust him! _Her inner self screamed. _DON'T YOU DARE TRUST HIM POTTER! _

"Huh?" Danielle asked shaking out of the trance and taking her hands back. "I gotta go…" She said getting up and running back to the castle. She teleported herself back to her dorm and sat on her bed.

"What did I do? I had her eating out of my hand!" Tom said kicking the tree. "Damn it!"

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Good? I hope well I'll post Chapter Eight as soon as I can, or if I get a Review... Thanks for being supportive. Feedback is welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter eight, I hope you enjoy it. I quoted my favorite band Fall Out Boy in this chapter I'll list the songs along with the quotes in my ending Author note. **

**P.S I drew a picture of Danielle Potter for you all, It probably isn't all that good but I made an effort. It's in my Bio thingy. What is that called anyway? Haha Well enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S.S I really wanted to put this chapter up. I donno why I just wanted to so I did anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Danielle didn't go to sleep last night. She just kept on thinking why exactly did her inner self scream at her? The same inner self that had said Draco was a snake, a serpent for that matter?

She sat sleepy on her bed thinking about everything. "Why?" she asked herself, "this makes no sense at all."

Daybreak came and she took a shower to get her somewhat more awake. She got ready fixing her hair to look slightly messy as Harry's always was. _Was it really Draco who kissed Pansy? _She thought. _It could have been someone who had the power to look like someone else; I mean its possible right?_

"Of course it was him, it had to be. You're the only one with superpowers here… Aren't I?" She asked herself softly. She started to walk to potions.

"Get away from me!" She heard Draco scream at Pansy. Draco looked like he hadn't gotten that much sleep either.

"Why are you playing so hard to get Draco? I mean we already kiss yesterday in the transfiguration courtyard." Danielle hid around the corner and listened.

"To hell I did, I wasn't even in that Courtyard because Porter is always there! And I would never kiss you." He snapped at her.

"Yes you did remember that Porter girl went away crying after she handed you that ugly necklace. She told you that she hated it." Pansy said trying to help him remember.

"It wasn't ugly." Draco snapped. He shook his head. "What? She took off the necklace? After I kissed you?" He was confused. _I never kissed Pansy. _"I never kissed you!"

"Yes you did!" Pansy snapped back at Draco. "And it was Ugly, I mean who would give her such a thing?"

"Just shut up!" He snapped. "Ah damn it! That Bastard!" Draco screamed starting to look for Tom. _I don't believe her went THAT FAR! _

"He just called me a bastard…" Danielle rolled her eyes. "But why didn't he think he did that?" Danielle asked herself softly, she walked into the potions classroom with no sign of Malfoy or Rindle. She sat next to Hermione today who knew all about how she didn't get any sleep last night.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I suppose… I'm getting over it, it's just so damn confusing! I heard Malfoy talking to Pansy about how he didn't kiss her." She said softly. "And he called me a bastard for taking off his necklace? I mean a Bastard?" She asked.

"He wouldn't call a girl a Bastard…" Hermione said. "Sure he's a prick but he calls guys he doesn't like bastards at points." She added.

"But I'm not a boy. He should have called me a bitch then right?" Hermione nodded to Danielle's comment. "So he's getting black mailed?" She asked in general.

"Probably, I mean sure he's a cold hearted snake but he really did seem to like you Danielle." She added.

"Yeah I thought so too. But then again I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin."

"Remember that note he gave you? I think he really meant it." She said.

"Who the hell knows, I don't understand him. He's more complex than me." She laughed softly.

"Yeah and you're really complex." Harry added.

"Oh shut up Potter." Danielle said kidding around.

"Yeah well Porter maybe you shouldn't talk so loud. I probably wouldn't have heard." He added. "Seriously you talk loud, it's annoying at points."

"Whatever Potter jeez." Danielle laughed and they both started to laugh. "And I don't care if I'm annoying at points, at least I know I'm just like my father." They continued to laugh.

"True, so true." Harry added as he smiled.

Classes ended and diner came and went like a flash of lightening. "Hey Danielle could you help me with transfiguration I can't get that spell right." Ron asked Danielle who closed her journal and nodded. She started to help Ron, and he started to understand which surprised Hermione.

"He usually doesn't get it when I explain it to him…" Hermione whispered to Harry who just chuckled.

"Hermione, you… Uh how can I say this?" Harry scratched the back of his head trying to figure out a way to word what he was thinking. "You don't speak English when you explain things." Harry laughed and Hermione huffed pushing him playfully.

"You've been cheerful lately." Hermione concluded, "Why?" She asked pondering.

"I just don't feel alone anymore. I still miss Sirius but everything happens for a reason as Danielle says." He smiled.

"You really like Danielle don't you?" Hermione asked and he gave a disgusted face.

"Not like that, more like a sibling like." Harry answered quickly, Danielle looked at Harry and they both started to laugh.

"Yeah more like brother and sister." She added into their conversation, she had been ease dropping which she's a pro at.

"Like this Danielle?" Ron asked as he swished his wand and his hair changed to green.

"Prefect dude, you got it! Look…" She turned Ron's head so he could see his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm going to get an O in that test tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed hugging Danielle who just laughed.

"Don't worry you probably will." Danielle laughed as Ron broke the embrace.

"Hermione I think you need to take lessons from Danielle." Ron said jokingly.

"Very funny Ronald, Danielle and I are the same level. Danielle can just explain easier than me." She said laughing slightly. "You can't blame her she's American, they need extra help." Hermione laughed.

"Oh thanks, make fun of my ethnic back round." Danielle replied jokingly, the four of them continued to laugh.

"Danielle did you do your potion essay?" Harry asked. "I just want to look it over for a resource."

"You're only cheating yourself out of an education." She shook her head reaching for her bag. She grabbed the parchment paper out of her knapsack and held it in front of her brother. "Just remember one thing Harry, when I'm an Auror and your still not passing the potion's part of the test don't come crying to me that you didn't learn this…" she said as Harry nodded grabbing it weakly, he looked over it.

Harry muttered a sentence under her breath, it was the sentence he had to remember for his own essay. "Okay I'm done." He smirked. "I did my essay I just wanted to see if I missed out anything."

"Wow, I'm surprised Harry. I would have thought you would have had procrastinated." She laughed.

"That's Ron." Him and Hermione said at the same time.

"Hey! I am not a procrastinator!" Ron exclaimed as he kept on changing his hair color. It was hot pink and he couldn't change it back to red. He tried several times.

"That's a good color for you Ron." Hermione laughed, "It goes great with my bright pink nail polish."

"Hermione… That's not nice." Danielle said seriously, "bright pink is so not his color." Both of them started to laugh hysterically.

"Danielle!" Ron whined, "Fix it please!" He begged.

"Oh c'mon Ron we're kidding…" Danielle said becoming serious, she looked over to Harry who just smiled but shook his head. "No harm done…" She pointed her wand to Ron's head and it turned to his regular color of fiery red.

"You two have issues." Ron said now sitting with the group.

"We do not, we just thought it was rather hilarious." Hermione smiled, "we're sorry Ronald." She said as Ron nodded.

"It's alright I would have made fun of Harry if that happened to him." He laughed as Harry pushed him slightly.

"As my favorite band sang, it's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and restless." Danielle said randomly looking at the clock.

"I have never met anyone who is as random as you." Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up Potter." She looked at him shaking her head. "I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type." She sang softly under her breath.

"This just proves my point even further." Harry said shaking his head at his sister's randomness.

"It's okay Harry you'll get used to it, everybody does." She laughed.

"So I heard that Lavender is going out with a Ravenclaw but I saw her snogging a Slytherin in the third floor corridor." Hermione said.

"Jeez Hermione I didn't know you were such a gossip."

"She doesn't like Lavender that much." Ron informed Danielle who nodded.

"She called me buck tooth beaver! My teeth aren't even like that anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Eww she's so annoying, but I don't like talking about people behind their back so… I won't." Danielle scratched the back of her head.

"So I heard that she cried for hours, that Porter is such a cry baby." Lavender walked into the common room.

"Can someone inform me why she's a Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Well obviously she isn't loyal." Harry said.

"Or Smart." Hermione added.

"And I suppose cunning goes with smarts so… She wouldn't fit in any of the other houses." Ron concluded.

"Shame really, I wouldn't mine her being a damn Slytherin." Danielle said clutching her fist.

"Why was she crying, Danielle seems decent." The other girl said.

"Well I hear from Ashlee, who heard from Greg, who heard from Veronica that Danielle's love from America broke up with her to go out with a British girl." Lavender said and Danielle couldn't take it anymore she shook up and faced Lavender.

"That's far from the truth!" She snapped. "Don't think you know everything so before you infer things about others know your damn facts! I was betrayed, that's all. That simple." She got a glare shot at her. "Wow that glare hurts…" She said with sarcasm sitting back down.

"Don't mind her. She obviously doesn't know anything." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know." Danielle said feeling gloomy. "Someone had to bring me up crying right?" She asked she couldn't stop thinking about Draco, how at first avoided her, and then kissed Pansy, more like eating face kind of kissing… "Now I can't stop thinking of him!"

"It's alright Danie…" Harry said. "Don't mind it just get your mind off of it, you were doing perfectly fine with out thinking about it, did you notice?" He asked and Danielle nodded.

"I just can't help it I don't know why. I really cared for him." Danielle sighed, "ever since I saw him sitting at the bar my heart told me that he-he was good." She choked on her words as she started to cry.

"It's alright, Danie please don't cry." Harry said rubbing her back.

"No it's not alright, I've had relationship problems before… I know that me and Draco were just best friends but, I don't know if he did, and he probably didn't, but I felt more than friendship." She shook her head slightly.

"Danielle he could be getting black mailed!" Hermione exclaimed, "remember our conversation in potions today? It's alright the truth will revile itself soon. It always does."

"Heh, is that so? I don't think so." I said simply.

"Yeah it does." Harry said, "I've remember times when I thought that people were evil but really were trying to protect me… Hell I thought Sirius Black was getting closer to me in order to 'finish' the job." He put finish in air quotes. "But he really just wanted to tell me the truth, that he didn't sell my parents off to Voldemort." He said and Danielle nodded. "You know I've learned something from these past 6 years… Nothing is ever what it seems especially at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And you say you're not smart." Danielle laughed.

"Oh shut up, here I am trying to… wait you laughed!" He exclaimed, "see Hermione I have a way with words."

"Yeah okay Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes causing Danielle to laugh slightly harder.

"Jeez Hermione do you usually get annoyed with us? You roll your eyes at us a lot. I've just noticed that." Ron said and Danielle laughed even harder.

"R-Ron you're slow!" Danielle laughed even harder.

"No I'm not, my brain just doesn't comprehend things at times…" Ron said in a joking matter making sure Danielle just kept on laughing.

"Oh man, you guys are great thanks." She started to calm down. Her laughter turned softer and softer as she smiled. "You guys are true friends…"

"No we're evil deatheaters and we just want to gain your trust so we can attack you and get ourselves killed." Harry said quickly and with sarcasm.

"You're a Moron Harry," Danielle slightly pushed Harry.

"You know who's a Moron?" Harry asked turning to Danielle, "Hermione."

"What? How am I a moron!?" Hermione demanded.

_Mo, Ron… Haha I get it!_ Danielle started to laugh. "It's so obvious…" Danielle said to Harry who nodded.

All four of them sat in conversation for three more hours. Time just flew right by they didn't notice people leaving the common room to go to bed in their respected dormitories until Nenville told them.

"Aren't you four afraid of not having enough sleep for the Herbology Exam tomorrow? Professor Sprout said it'll be hard even for me, I hope you four studied." Nenville said and they all nodded. "So why are you up so late it's 11:30." He said.

"What?!" All four exclaimed.

"I need to get to bed! I'm not going to be able to wake up tomorrow morning!" Danielle said getting up from the floor and running, but her feet were asleep and she fell face first. "Ah damn." She got up. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm just very clumsy at times." She sighed. "Good night everyone, I'll see you in the morning!" She ran up to her dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter eight how was it?**

**  
Okay well here are the quotes and the songs I took them from. I do not own Fall Out Boy, or their lyrics… I think I'm supposed to say that. Haha.**

"**it's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and restless" Our lawyer made us change the name of this song so we wouldn't get sued**

"**I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type" 7 minutes in heaven.**

Both of these songs are found in their "From Under the Cork Tree" album.

**So Feed back is appreciated, and everything so Review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright well, Sorry for not updating in like forever. Bold in this chapter is a vision. Yeah just pointing that out.**

**Chapter nine**

**Danielle's Dream**

_Draco had finally gotten a hold of Riddle. "Look you bastard give back the necklace I gave to Potter." He snapped at him. _

"_Why should I? Oh and you found out didn't you? Heh of course Pansy would have been all over you I presume." He laughed evilly. _

"_You're a prick! Give it back now!" He snapped. _

"_No." He said. Draco was getting pushed to the edge. _

"_Look if you don't give it back I swear I'll kick your arse!" _

"_Ah-ah-ah you don't want that, if you attack me I'll attack you loving family Malfoy." He said. _

"_One of these days Danielle's going to find out Riddle and once she does I'm going to laugh so hard. She's smart Riddle I hope you know that. You know she's on to you." Draco smirked. _

"_Always have to be nosey don't you? Always sitting by the lake right? Heh that's what girls like Potter do." He said simply. _

"_Oh shut up, you sat there thinking Potter would go there, you were right but once you grabbed her hand she left." He smirked._

"_She just isn't that type of girl to rush." He made an excuse and Malfoy smirked chuckling a bit. _

"_Yeah okay Riddle you think that." Draco said laughing. _

_  
"What's so funny." He snapped. _

"_Oh well I've held Danielle's hand and she never ran away, damn I hugged her and she didn't run away," Draco laughed slightly. "She just doesn't trust you." He said simply. "Potter is smart she can feel your father's evilness inside of you, I mean she is a Potter. Her brother has the scar for your father but Danielle has her smarts to tell from good and evil." He said simply. _

"_I guess you're different aren't you? You're weak and good that's your problem." He snapped. _

"_Yeah okay I'm weak." Draco rolled his eyes. "I care about my family, that's weak… Yeah really weak." He had heavy sarcasm. "Just because you don't care for anyone but yourself doesn't make you strong like you think you are." _

"_You just want me to kill you don't you Malfoy?" Riddle said stepping closer to Draco, Tom clenched his fist slightly. _

"_You couldn't even if you tried." Draco said being over confident._

"_Heh cocky aren't you?" Tom smirked._

"_I know you are." Draco replied quickly. "It happens to be a true fact that I'm stronger then you."_

"_Well I'll take you up on your offer Malfoy." Tom smirked walking up the stairs to his dormitory. _

* * *

Danielle woke up immediately she just had a weird dream. Tom and Draco were both in it. They knew she was a Potter and Tom was the one who kissed Pansy. And they started to talk about how Danielle didn't trust Tom… which she doesn't.

_Was that a vision or the child of an idle brain? _She asked herself in her head. _Riddle? Tom's last name is Rindle. Isn't it? _

"Danielle you're up again… What's wrong?" Hermione asked hazily, as she saw her best friend propped p by her hands in her bed.

"I had the most real feeling dream. It was like a vision." Danielle replied yawning a bit rubbing her eyes.

"Really what happened?" Hermione asked. Danielle started to tell Hermione about it and she gasped. "Riddle?!" She asked.

"Yeah Riddle." Danielle said softly wondering why she gasped at that name.

"Tom Riddle, why didn't we figure this out before? He's Voldemort's son… If you know your dream is a vision." Hermione said being logical.

"Maybe it's happening now…" Danielle said. "I've got an idea… I'll see what happens when Tom reacts to the last name Riddle. If he you know over reacts he's totally a Riddle. If he doesn't over react but starts to cry then he isn't." Danielle laughed at that stupid idea she had. She could loose yet another friend in the process.

"Why would he cry?" Hermione asked.

"Well he's mum supposedly died of a Rogue Death Eater attack when he was two." Danielle said getting up from her bed.

"Danielle it's two in the morning, get back to bed." Hermione said.

"Sorry Mum I can't, I'm going for a walk." She said putting on her uniform, fixing her hair slightly into a pony tail.

"Danielle, I'm a prefect I'll give you detention." Hermione threatened and Danielle just laughed.

"Sorry I don't really care." Danielle smiled innocently.

"You're just like Harry's father! He never paid attention to the rules!" Danielle smirked.

"Aww thanks." She smiled. "Bye 'Mione." She waved teleporting herself outside. She sat in the transfiguration courtyard.

"Ms. Porter what's the meaning of this." Danielle tensed up at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. "50 points from Gryffindor!"

"Sorry Professor." Danielle said softly. "I can't sleep and well I go for walks and look up at the stars when I can't sleep."

"It's past the curfew."

"Ah yeah but see it's 3 hours before curfew is over…" Danielle smiled.

"Come inside my classroom, and tell me what's wrong." Professor McGonagall said and Danielle sighed walking into the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall closed the door and Danielle sat down. "What's wrong Ms. Potter?"

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that something evil is happening around you? And you somewhat know who is evil?" She asked her Professor who nodded. "Well I think Tom Rindle is actually Tom Riddle son of Voldemort." She gasped. "I don't understand how Voldemort is so scary to say. I mean wow Voldemort Voldy… Why pick a stupid name for destroying and supposedly taking over the Wizarding World." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Why do you figure Tom Rindle is actually Tom Riddle?"

"Well I had a vision." She said softly. "I think I did. I mean it explained a lot of things that were on my mind. I knew Draco was being black mailed… Probably by Tom and his father!" Her eyes turned red feeling intense anger.

"Ms. Potter please calm down. If this is true then please don't tell anyone."

"I already told Hermione." She said quickly.

"Well your brother and Mr. Weasley will know then. Knowing your brother he'll confront Mr. Rindle." She said.

"He is my big brother after all, he had to have gotten some of my hardheadedness." She laughed softly. Danielle's eyes went white and she fell to the ground. She was having a vision.

"_**What do you mean Malfoy is Missing?" Professor Snape said. **_

"_**Sir I was checking the boy's dormitory and Draco Malfoy and Tom Rindle are not in their beds, or in the common room sir." The Prefect said. **_

"_**Well I'll tell Professor Dumbledore." Snape said.**_

"NO!" Danielle screamed getting up.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I had a vision, Malfoy and Rindle are missing! Rindle is probably attacking Malfoy now… I gotta go!" She snapped running out of the class room right into Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry Professor!" She said maneuvering around him.

"Danielle please do be careful." He told her.

"I will!" She said running around looking for them both.

**A/N: How was it? I'll Post Chapter Ten soon. So you guys have nothing to worry about.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: Alright well, Thanks for the review OwlTouch… I appreciate it. Well I hope everyone enjoys chapter ten…

**Alright well I do not own the Covenant, or Harry Potter, just characters that are unfamiliar and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

Draco had just coughed up blood. "What's wrong Malfoy not as strong as you thought you were?" Tom laughed evilly.

"Go to hell." He snapped at him getting up trying to make a punch connect but Riddle was to fast.

"You really are slow." Riddle laughed. "What's wrong don't have any amazing strength like you thought you did? Heh you may have super powers Malfoy but you don't know how to use them."

"Yes I do!" Malfoy was about to kick him when Riddle grabbed his foot and flipped him into the tree. They were in the dark forbidden forest.

"DAMN YOU RIDDLE!" Malfoy screamed.

"Draco." Draco heard Danielle's voice off in the distance. Draco smirked trying to get up.

"What's so funny? Are you that emo that you're happy you're going to die?" Riddle looked at Malfoy smirk. What he didn't know was that Danielle was right behind him.

"No I think he's laughing at me knowing who you are Riddle." Danielle said softly. Riddle quickly turned around to see Danielle smirking at him. "See well you do understand I'm smart right? Thought you can fool me with your lame stories right? I would have believed them if you stuck to them." She chuckled, "you're just stupid." She snapped kicking him hard into the tree that was off in the distance.

Riddle got up holding his rib cage he had at least five broken ribs. "T-Think you're strong d-don't you Potter?" He said gasping for air.

"Oh I'm sorry I must be weak? You know because I'm good…" Danielle snapped.

"How'd you?" Draco asked wondering how she knew about the whole good being weak and evil being strong thing.

"Dream vision… GIVE BACK MY DAMN NECKLACE YOU ANNOYING MORON!" Danielle screamed at Riddle. Riddle charged at her kicking her hard but she was only pushed back a few feet.

"Ow that really hurt… Are you sure you're not good, because you're really weak!" Danielle snapped punching him quickly in the stomach and then kicking him in his face.

"Albus they're over here!" All three of the 6th year students heard Professor Snape's voice.

"No You Don't Riddle!" Danielle snapped holding on to him hard so he wouldn't teleport him self away. "You evil douche bag I bet you father killed your mother right after she gave birth to you!" She snapped in his ear.

"Think you're smart don't you Potter?" He smirked.

"I know so." She snapped back. The three teachers saw Danielle holding Riddle and ran to them.

"You haven't seen the last of me Potter." He teleported himself out of Danielle's grasp.

"Damn it." Danielle snapped running over to Malfoy. She healed him. He got up and hugged Danielle. "Draco your parents." Danielle said. They were about to teleport themselves to save his parent, but they were stopped by spells.

"Don't go! Voldemort wants Danielle to be there!" Snape snapped.

"What about his Parents!" Danielle snapped.

"They're alright. They are in hiding." Dumbledore said. Danielle and Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…" Draco said.

"But how? I mean I just found out a few hours ago." Danielle said.

"I knew Draco had been black mailed by Voldemort and his Son." Snape said.

"Oh I understand you're a death eater, who was supposed to spy on Dumbledore but you're like a triple agent." Danielle smiled. "That's brilliant."

"How'd?" He asked.

"She is her mother's daughter Severus." Dumbledore said.

"She's even smarter than her mother." McGonagall said smiling.

"She's even smarter than Granger." Draco added and Danielle smacked him softly on the head. "Than Hermione happy?" He snapped.

"Very." Danielle smiled cheekily.

"Both of you get inside the castle. Stay together it won't be easy to attack you two if you're together." Dumbledore said and they both nodded running back to the castle.

* * *

"Did I mention I really hate Voldemort?" Draco asked the next morning. They caught some Z's by laying on the benches in the great hall. Even though it was about thirty minutes.

"Yeah about a million times now." Danielle laughed. "Hey I hate him too I mean he made me loose a friend and then tried to make me gain one… That prat." Danielle said rolling her eyes.

"What made you run away that day at the lake?" He asked.

"My inner self was screaming don't trust him at me…" Danielle laughed. "Which was weird because they called you a snake but you really… OMG MONICA'S IN TROUBLE!" She screamed loudly.

"Oh calm down no we're not." Monica smiled walking in with only some of her 'brothers.'

"Are you sure did they even try?" Danielle asked.

"No they didn't try to attack us Potter." Reid Garwin rolled his eye. "I mean who would dare to attack the sons and Daughter of Ipswich."

"You are still cocky as ever Garwin." Danielle shook her head.

"Is everything alright?" Caleb asked. "I mean we heard what happened."

"I'm fine I hope Riddle isn't though." Danielle said simply. "Arrg that prat! HE JUST MAKES ME SO DAMN MAD!" Her eyes were flashing black and red. "Where's the rest of you guys?" Danielle asked.

"They're around just look different…" Monica said. "Us three were the only ones who could see you now to tell you that we're alright. And well the other two can't tell you who they are…"

"On that's not weird at all." She said. "Whatever…" She yawned.

"See Danielle this is what happens when you wake up at two in the morning to take a walk…" Hermione said running to her with Harry and Ron.

"We heard what happened are you okay?" Harry asked hugging his sister. He pulled away and Danielle sighed.

"I'm fine, why is everyone asking me that!" She snapped. "I'm totally fine." She said. "I didn't get hurt he hardly touched me. He hurt me mentally I'll give him that but I got over it." She said. "I want my necklace back damn it." She snapped.

"Do you have any idea how much that cost me?" Malfoy said shaking his head.

"Well you shouldn't have spent that much on me then. Well then I suppose it's my fault for you know ripping it off my neck… And giving it to him." Danielle scratched the back of her head.

"Well I hope you're happy." Malfoy folded his arms.

"Oh I'm loads happy thanks." Danielle smirked.

"Fine I won't even give you-" he stopped himself. "Never mind." He smirked.

"Moron." Danielle said simply.

"You two are annoying." Harry said sitting down next to his sister.

"Hey look at him…" She said.

"We gotta go get sorted." Monica said and Danielle nodded they walked away. They started to walk to Dumbledore's office.

"We're going to the library going to look up spells for protection." Hermione said pulling Ron and Harry.

"What no, I want to stay with my sister!" Harry snapped.

"No I need your help and obviously she's fine…" Hermione said. "Malfoy will protect her."

"Thanks Hermione!" Danielle screamed laughing. She turned to Malfoy.

"You know I thought you were going to kiss Riddle that night by the black lake…" Malfoy said.

"I thought so too…" Danielle said truthfully. "But then my mind screamed at me and I left."

"Well that's good… You don't want to be kissed by evil douches like him." He smirked.

"And I suppose you're the second best choice?" Danielle laughed. "That's a good one Malfoy." She smirked.

"Naturally I would be the best choice." He laughed smirking.

"Yeah I think I'm going to have to pass." Danielle said laying down on the bench.

"How come?" Malfoy sounded disappointed.

"Ah that's for me to know and for you to find out." Danielle laughed softly getting up.

"Damn you." Malfoy said laughing.

* * *

**A/N: how was it? I hope it was good… I had to combine chapters ten and eleven to make this… So this is just chapter ten. Ha I know it's confusing but I have the rest of the story already finished so… Yeah… Review Please!**


End file.
